Power of the Elements
by Kil'jaeden
Summary: Harry is transported to Azeroth meets the Horde. He is trained to become a shaman and returns to Earth after several years, changed. When he does, he is beset by danger and battle. With Harry's new abilities will he beat Voldemort? Warcraft crossover


**Author's Note: OK this is my very first fic. Hope you all enjoy. It starts in the summer after Harry's third year. Don't own Harry Potter or Warcraft. Anyway Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 1

Harry sat on the bed that occupied his room at Number 4 Privet Drive. He had just finished reading a letter from Sirius Black, his godfather. It had only been a few weeks since he had found out and he still could not believe it, he had a godfather! Of course Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail, had escaped along with any chance of Sirius's freedom. He had no idea where Sirius was no since neither of them wanted to risk one of the letters being intercepted. The letters did not reveal as much as Harry would like, but it was better then no news at all.

From the letters Ron had sent him it seemed that he and his father were going to come and pick him up in a few days. Hermione was also staying at the Weasley's. The whole household seemed to be very excited about the upcoming Final of the Quidditch World Cup, even Hermione was excited about going.

Harry smiled when he imagined Ron trying to explain the finer points of Quidditch to Hermione and getting visibly frustrated when she drew the wrong conclusions. He moved over to the small desk near the window and sat down. He took out paper, ink, a quill and began to write a response to Sirius.

_Dear Sirius, _

_Thanks for writing your last letter. Right now I am doing fine. The Dursleys are treating me ok, if anything they are more afraid than angry especially when they found out you were my godfather. In a few days the Weasleys will be coming to pick me up and I will spend the rest of the summer with them. Ron's dad has gotten tickets to the Quidditch World Cup and we are all going to go. Hedwig is out right now so I'll have to wait for her to get back to send this. The weather is quite beautiful and mild for this time of year. Not much to do around here so I think I will go for a walk. There is a wood nearby which I frequently go to. Hedwig will know where to find me if you want to send a letter. Hope all is all right on your end._

_Harry_

Just as he had finished signing the letter Hedwig soared in through the window. Harry smiled.

"Up for a journey, Hedwig?" Harry asked as he stroked her.

Hedwig gave an affirmative hoot and stuck out her leg. Harry carefully tied the letter to Sirius and said quietly "This is for Sirius, okay?"

Hedwig hooted again and took off, brushing Harry's head as she did so. Harry watched her fly off wishing, not for the first time, that he could take out his broom and fly.

Harry set aside the writing implements and stood up. Stretching slightly he headed downstairs. On the way passed the living room he stopped. The Dursleys were still there slouched on the various chairs in the room. From what Harry could tell they were staring dumbly at the television screen which portrayed a number of people who appeared to be fighting over a strange gun.

Harry shook his head and opened the front door. Stepping out in the bright sunlight, he was momentarily blinded by the fierce glare. Blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted, Harry stared around. The road looked as it always had two rows of identical houses with nearly identical houses. Harry suspected that the inhabitants of the houses were also nearly identical, though he did not think that anyone could be quite as large as Dudley. Harry set off at a brisk pace down the road glancing around to check if anyone was following him.

In his pocket he carried his wand and he carried a bag in which was some food and water, since he quite often spent the majority of the day away from Privet Drive. There were also some of his school books as well as some ink and parchment. Instead of doing his homework at Privet Drive, he preferred to do it away from the house. He passed the end of the road and stepped onto the path leading into the forest. Ten feet into the forest he came across Mrs. Figg.

"Hello," Harry said nervously.

"Hello Harry," said Mrs. Figg, "what are you doing out here?"

"Just going for a walk," Harry replied disconcerted.

"Going out for picnic or something?" She asked pointing at the bag.

"No, just some food if I stay out for the whole afternoon." Harry said now suspicious. He had no idea why Mrs. Figg, of all people, would be interested in how he was going to spend his afternoon.

"Well now, just don't get lost. That forest is pretty big even though it doesn't seem like it." She said knowingly.

"Okay." Harry said and moved to pass her.

Mrs. Figg stepped out of the way and Harry moved off deeper into the forest. Most of the time he had kept to the well-treaded path, but today he was feeling adventurous. About 50 feet into the forest Harry stepped off the path. The forest itself wasn't really foreboding and the thicket was thick or hard to get through.

Awhile later Harry looked at his watch. It was 2:30. He had been in the forest for two hours. The time had passed surprisingly quickly. Harry looked around the wood for a good place to stop and eat lunch. He was on top of a small hill so could see for a good distance. He spotted a small clearing about 10 minutes away. He set off.

When he got there he was surprised to see that there were no trees in the clearing. Instead there was a stone square on the ground. At each corner was an obelisk. In the center of the square was an altar. The altar was a raised plinth with a square pole rising out of it for about fifteen feet. At the top of the pole it branched out with a short plank pointing to each obelisk. There were runes etched into the obelisks. All of them were made out a strange black stone, likes of which Harry had never seen. The altar was made of a dark blue stone, quite unlike the obelisks. There were runes etched onto the altar as well, but these were written in red. The runes in the obelisks were just indentations.

"Well this is certainly something new." Harry said to himself.

Harry laid down his bag and sat down with his back propped up against one of the obelisks. He took out his food. It was a simple lunch of a ham sandwich, a cheese sandwich, and a bottle of water. Harry had been surprised when the Dursleys didn't say anything when he took it, which had been quite unlike them. He finished his lunch and began his homework.

It was quite peaceful, sitting there, doing his homework as the sun shone through the gap in the treetops. As he worked through essay after essay the sun moved across the sky illuminating each obelisk one at a time. Each time the sunlight hit an obelisk, the runes glowed with a soft blue light. Harry looked up when this happened, but since nothing really occurred he looked back down at his books. When the sun illuminated the altar at the center, the runes on it began to glow with a more powerful red light.

Harry stood up. "What the hell?"

The obelisk's runes began to glow blue again, but this time brighter. Harry grabbed his stuff and made to leave the area. As soon as he reached the edge, however, a magical barrier erupted between the obelisks. He could not stop in time, though, and he hit the barrier. It sent a shock through his system and threw him back.

Harry cursed, jumped up, and stared around wildly for a means to escape the area. Thinking fast he grabbed a piece of parchment and hurriedly wrote a note to Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore,_

_While in the woods near Number 4 I came upon a strange altar with runes etched into. These runes began to glow and I am writing this letter so you will know what happened. If anything bad happens investigate these structures._

_Harry_

After he wrote this he levitated it over the barrier and set it on the ground. Then he began blasting red sparks into the air. Hopefully someone would notice those and come to look. Just after he did it another barrier appeared. This one connected the tops of all the obelisks together. Bolts of green energy shot from the tops obelisks to the top the altar, connecting the two.

Harry remembered that the Ministry of Magic could tract underage magic so he began casting all the spells he could remember.

"Stupefy! Expeliarmus!" He yelled.

The spells did not harm the structures or stop whatever was happening, any spell that hit the barriers was simply absorbed.

The whole altar began to glow a bright white. It was not a steady glow, pulses of magic went off every ten or so seconds. After minute or so of this, when Harry was wondering if anything was going to happen at all, a beam of magic issued from the altar, flying upward it hit the barrier. The barrier started to spin in the middle. Faster and faster it spun until another beam of magic hit it causing an image to appear on the surface.

The image was of a small, lush island surrounding by dark blue water. There were tall trees reaching high into the sky with dark green vines hanging from various branches. Harry could see a number of small animals in the undergrowth.

Before he could get a very clear look at the image, the portal began to pull anything in the vicinity into it with great gusts of wind. Harry tried to grab on to anything to stop himself from being pulled in to the portal, but it did not good. He was unwillingly yanked from the ground and swallowed into the portal. Just before he was pulled into the vortex he grabbed onto his bag and wand. His last look of the forest was of his letter caught under a root, flapping in the wind. Harry's last thought was of Hogwarts and his friends, wondering if he would ever see them again and then all was darkness.

Zalja crouched in the undergrowth, hiding his form from view. He had been sent, along with his friends Throg and Targos Thunderhoof. Throg was an orc while Targos was a tauren. Zalja, on the other hand, was a troll. All three of them were spiritual, with Targos and Zalja being shamans and Targos being a druid.

Currently they were crouched in the undergrowth of one of the smaller islands of the Echo Isles. They had been sent to scout the area to see if it was possible to launch an assault from Sen'jin village to retake the trolls land from Zalazane. Recently, Zalazane had begun using dark magic to corrupt the minds of his fellow trolls and turn them to his bidding.

Targos spoke "I do not believe that any of Zalazane's forces are on this island." He voice was deep, slow and relatively loud. He was not tall for a tauren, standing at around nine feet tall. Like all tauren he was humanoid and slightly bovine to appearance with thick horns and hooves. His muscular body was covered with short fine dark brown fur. His head came out of his body at a 90-degree angle. His hooves only had two toes and his hands had only two fingers and a thumb His thick arms carried a large two-hand mace, etched with small runes.

"I think you are right,' said Throg. He had a slightly deep, gruff voice. He was short for an orc, standing at just under six feet tall. His green skin was good for camouflage on such a tropical island. He was well muscled with a pair of sharp teeth on either side his lower jaw, like all orcs. His black hair was tied into a low ponytail. He might appear brutish and wild to people who didn't know him, but in actuality he was calm and centered with very little of the bloodlust left.

"I don't know," said Zalja. He had a vague accent similar to a Cuban or Jamaican one. He stood at around seven feet tall, though he was hunched over, with his arms dangling about his sides. His arms came down past his knees on his crouched legs. Male trolls were like that while female trolls were upright like humans. His blue skin was lighter than the deep blue water behind him, though not by much. He was lean, lanky, and muscular, though no where near as much as Targos or Throg. His hands only had two fingers and one thumb, he only had two toes as well. Like the tauren he wore no shoes, instead walking barefoot. His ears were long and point, sweeping off behind him. His blue hair was untidy and swept back. He had a pair of six inch tusks coming out of either side of his mouth. They curved down slightly and then back up again forming a banana shape that ended slightly below the level that it started at.

"Something just doesn't feel right mon," he said

"Is it the spirits?" asked Throg glancing at him.

"It is partly that mon. Air has been very talkative lately." He couldn't quite place it, it was if there was something here he was supposed to find.

"You think we should investigate further?" asked Targos looking down at him and placing his mace on his back.

"Just for a little while longer mon." said Zalja fingering his twin axes that hung from his belt.

They split up searching the small island for whatever Zalja was looking for. Throg took the southern part, Targos took the northern part, and Zalja took the middle. After about ten minutes they met in the middle.

"Found anything?" asked Throg looking at both of them.

"No," they replied.

"I didn't either," he said leaning against a tree and staring up at the sky. "What exactly were we looking for?"

"I don't know, mon," said Zalja.

The stood silent for a couple moments and then a loud bang split the silence accompanied by a flash of red light. Throg and Targos looked quizzically in the direction where the disturbance had issued. Zalja, on the other hand, ran directly at that area.

"ZAL!" they bellowed after him, using his nickname only used among his friends, but it was no use. Zalja ran on and vanished into the underbrush. The spirits had practically yelled at him to run in there and save someone. He did not know who, but he trusted the spirits with his life. His friends ran after him, battering through the underbrush.

Zalja ran into a clearing in time to see a humanoid figure fall into the small lake in the middle of the clearing. Running at the miniature lake, he called to the spirits to let me breath under water. They responded instantly and he dived. He heard his friends arrive behind him, but did not care. Swimming as fast as he could he toward the sinking figure, he saw that it was a young human. Blinking in surprise, he kept swimming and soon was next to the unconscious human. It was a male, young with black hair and green eyes. Zalja grabbed him and swam up to the surface.

"What were you thinking Zal?" admonished Tragos "and why do you a human with you?"

"De spirits told me to rescue him," said Zalja as he set the human down on the ground. Both of them were dripping with water.

"Why would the spirits tell you to save a human?" asked Throg, looking down at the human lying on the ground.

"I don't know mon," said Zalja as he dried himself off, shaking the water from his body.

"What should we do with him? Is he from Theramore or another of the human kingdoms?" said Targos, the tensions between Theramore and the Horde weren't exactly friendly.

"I do not know mon, but I think we should take him back to Sen'jin Village," said Zalja, picking up his axes which he had dropped before he swam after the human.

"I agree," said Throg "I do not want to leave him to Zalazane."

"Would you look at this," said Zalja, he had been searching the human's pockets and was pulling something out.

"What did you find?' asked Targos glancing around, eager to get moving.

"This boy practices magic," said Zalja holding up Harry's wand and examining it.

"Interesting," murmured Targos, looking down at the boy with renewed interest.

"Lets get moving shall we?" said Throg, moving off.

"That would be a good idea," said Targos, moving off to join Throg.

They left the clearing with Zalja carrying Harry. They walked slowly and cautiously, always looking out for any danger.

They got to their ship and set sail. It was a small ship. There was enough room below for five or so people to stay comfortably. The cargo hold could carry enough supplies to last a few weeks without weighing the ship down too much. Harry was set down on a bunk below deck while the rest went up onto the deck.

The sea air blew against their faces as they stared out to sea, saying nothing. Throg shrugged and said "I am going to sleep. Wake me up when it is my shift." He left, going below deck. Zalja and Targos stayed, still not saying anything.

After about ten minutes Targos asked "Do you know how the boy got there?"

Zalja took a moment to answer "I believe he came to this world by a means of magic. That flash marked his arrival."

"You said the spirits told you to save him."

"They did. The spirits have a purpose for that boy. I don't know what it is though." Zalja moved to the side of the boat staring at the water.

"Why would the spirits do something for a human? They have never done anything for his kind in the past." Targos said.

"This boy is an exception. The spirits have a reason for bringing him here." It came out without Zalja meaning to, at the same time he knew it was true.

"Bringing him here? Are you saying that the spirits are reasonably for the boy's appearance?" Targos looked surprised.

Unable to explain it, Zalja called to the water. He asked for Water to send someone to explain to Targos. Water complied and a water elemental rose out of the water and settled itself on the deck looking at the two mortals.

It spoke "The boy you have found has been brought to this world to learn the arts. He will need them to restore balance to his world. He will be the only one of his race to learn these arts, he will not teach anyone else." With that, the elemental rose up and flew back into the sea.

"Does that explain it?" asked Zalja, looking back at Targos.

"It does indeed." said Targos, moving away. "You take the first watch, Throg can have the second, and I'll take the third." Zalja nodded.

Zalja walked to the front of the ship, thinking. The boy was important, the spirits proved it. He wished he knew what he was supposed to do. Water said that he was supposed to bring balance to his world. That meant that he wasn't from Azeroth. So he must save a planet full of humans from some sort of imbalance. He bet that this imbalance had something to do with a war or some form of dark magic.

Zalja sighed and began to pace the perimeter of the ship. The boy would hopefully tell them what was happening on his world, which would make things clear. The wand, though, was strange. It seemed to be more of a focus for magic, rather than a rod that threw arcane energies at things. Whatever happened, Zalja would do his best to help the spirits.

**Author's Note: well there it is first ever chapter to my first ever Fic. Really want to know what everyone thinks of it so if you read it PLEASE POST A REVIEW. If you look on my bio page, or whatever it is referred to as, you will see that I am thinking of writing another fic. Another Warcraft crossover (The lore is so awesome I just can't not write a fic) this one with Jaina Proudmore. Better rough summary on my page. For the Fic I would like if anyone who reads this, who know about Warcraft lore, to send me a message telling me Jaina's age at various points of her life (such as starting to learn as a mage, when she went north to investigate the plague, arrival at Kalimdor, battle of Mount Hyjal, and the founding of Theramore) those are actually the ones I want to know. Anyway read review and if you know about the lore tell me any faults I have in this… and those ages. Wow really long Author's note.**


End file.
